


Asking

by Jigoku_no_hono



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is Trying, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, Blood and Injury, CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Good Medic CT-6116 | Kix, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Injury, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sad, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Slavery, Slave Anakin Skywalker, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: On a mission to infiltrate a separatist base that blows up on top of them, Rex, Kix, Fives and Echo learn a disturbing truth from their injured and delirious General.Anakin get's hurt and they learn about his past
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169
Collections: Anakin stories, Guerra_das_Estrelas





	Asking

They were stuck. It really wasn’t anyone’s fault, well anyone but the Separatists, that had decided to blow up their own underground base to burry its secrets and the Clones. Well clones plus one very injured, very delirious Jedi by the name of Anakin ‘I am not a walking disaster in the making’ Skywalker. The medical supplies had been crushed Kix barely surviving the collapse himself. The General having force pushed them—Rex believes that’s what the Jedi call it—to a safe area but couldn’t get himself to safety like the self-sacrificing idiot he was.

So the General was semi-consciously mumbling to himself due to infection that had set in about 20 minutes ago. To his credit though the General had been fine for the approximate 2 days they had been stuck down there with just enough ration bars to feed the clones once a day for 3 days. The General too out of it to eat or be fed anything. They had used their helmet light sparingly but with 4 clones and an injured Jedi that wasn’t really an option.

They had tried to reach out to the others through various methods which just didn’t seem to work and the only real mechanic in the damn underground cave was the unconscious man that was leaned against the wall on his side. Because A there wasn’t enough space to lie him down and B because both his back and his chest were torn up, due to the rocks that came down all around the man.

One upside to the situation was that they were right next to a ventilation shaft, so they weren’t going to run out of air any time soon, but it was barely large enough to fit the Commander through it. Maybe not even the young Togruta would be able to slip through seeing as it was tightly compacted.

On that note though, it appeared as though only the tunnel structure leading to the main underground base was damaged because if the ventilation was still working the bloody base was definitely still operational. But that was an afterthought now that their General was mumbling in a language none of them understood.

Rex had overheard a conversation between General Skywalker and Kenobi about how much his General hated the bloody sand because he was from Tatooine, so he guessed that that was what the General was mumbling in. A cough suddenly drew his eyes towards the exact person he was just thinking about, noticing how bleary eyes were blinking constantly and rapidly.

“General” Rex’s voice was low, not willing to wake Fives and Echo who were huddled up next to each other sleeping to conserve energy. Kix however looked up immediately when he heard Rex’s voice and his own eyes drifted to look at the General wearily.

“W-what’s the worst thing that’s ever happened to you, hmm Rex?” he heard the man ask, it was the first coherent sentence from the Jedi in days. Frist there was nothing, then there was mumbling in a Tatooine language.

Rex’s logical mind was telling him not to ask, ‘what brought this on?’ his sleep deprived hungry brain on the other hand did say exactly that.

“A memory” he heard the General mumble next to him shifting slightly as he moved more of his weight onto his back. Skywalker however regretted it immediately as the pain shot through him. A groan escaped parched lips and Rex gently leaned over to roll the man back onto his side.

“Memory?” he heard Kix question as he brought over the small canteen of water, slowly as he pressed it to the man’s lips, he thought the Jedi would drink it quickly, hungrily. Instead, the Captain watched the man take one sip, letting the water sit in his closed mouth for a few seconds, maybe more than a few, before he swallowed it.

“From back on Tatooine” The General whispered, shifting again this time however he seemed to ignore the pain as he leaned on his back head tilted upwards. Rex was certain that if the General hadn’t been delirious the next words that left his mouth would never have been said, “I was chained up on the pole for three days and nights, I had broken a client’s nose by accident… my master decided to whip the life out of me the entire time”

“General Kenobi did what?!” Rex almost screamed both ARC’s shot to their feet blasters at the ready only to see that nothing was wrong, or well that there was no danger,

“No, not Obi-wan” a small laugh escaped chapped lips, “he’d never lay a hand on me. No…” that had even the ARC’s listening, they didn’t have any context other than that someone had hurt their General and they wanted to know more, rather needed to know who to hurt,

“My slave master” Anakin finished, “the one that owned my mother and I ‘till I was nine” Rex could feel the furry bubble up inside of him as he listened,

“He didn’t usually risk killing me, was too valuable. Too Pretty” Rex was confused by what that meant but he was determined to find out, “I’s why I wanna know your names. You’re not objects, you’re people too” With that last mumble the Generals head lolled to the side, Kix confirmed that the man wasn’t dead just unconscious.

It took about 3 hours before the General woke up again, this time however he seemed more aware of the situation.

“Fives” he mumbled to the only awake clone who immediately moved towards him, “have you been able to establish communications?” Fives shook his head at the question, they didn’t have any power cells or cables to connect any of the commlinks to activate them and they were too far underground for a proper signal.

The General let out a small hum before asking the ARC to grab him all the electrical equipment they had, including another comm that wasn’t the Generals. He did so as quickly as possible and watched intently as the General worked, but one thing was for certain Fives had no clue what he was doing. AS though the General could sense his confusion he started to speak.

“We’re too far underground to get a signal through, even with my force abilities currently muted I can’t sense any of the clones above us, which means two things, 1 they left us, 2 they’re excavating in the wrong location” Fives let out a hum, he expected them to be left behind they were clones but not the General, he was a war hero and a Jedi. Fives expected Jedi to care for their own, maybe not as much as clones did but at least a semblance of it. “I’m making a wide bandwidth amplifier to boost the signal on as many frequencies as possible”

“We don’t have the equipment to make one,” Anakin let out a dry laugh telling Fives, “we do” before falling back into silence working on his own commlink that appeared to have already been tinkered with before. He worked for a good hour moving detaching and reattaching different components, sweat lingering on his brow as the fever started to spike again.

“Sir, it’s best you eat something and go to sleep” he heard Fives warn, voice stern as he looked at him worry written all over his face,

“Almost done Fives,” he had a small smile on his face as he stopped working on his own comm and grabbed the one Fives had handed to him. He slowly opened it up grabbing the protruding metal heads and holding them against whatever little device the General had just put together.

“Could you give me one of the working headlights, they have a strong enough power cell to support the signal for a while” The reason why the General hadn’t given him an exact time frame was because he didn’t know himself but that didn’t stop the Jedi from taking the power cell out of Echo’s helmet and using it to power the device he had just made. To no one’s surprise it actually blinked to life.

“Fives”

“Yes, General?”

“Could you watch the signal, I can’t seem to keep my eyes open”

“No problem sir” Fives replied watching how the Generals body slumped to the side, he had been pushing himself to work on the device, to save all their lives and Fives could smack him over the head for it.

It barely took 3 minutes before the signal went through and General Kenobi spoke into the silence,

“Anakin, come in, can you hear me”

“General Kenobi” Fives spoke into the comm a sense of relief flooded through him at the prospect of rescue,

“Fives where is Anakin”

“He’s unconscious but with the rest of us”

“Alright, I already sent a team to the pinned location we’ll get you out in no time”

“The General was severely injured when the cave collapsed on us, our supplies were also damaged so infection has set in”

“Alright I’ll have a med team on standby once you get out”

______________________

“Anakin, why is it that I can never leave you alone for these kinds of missions?” Obi-wan grumbled as the man in question was already sitting up in bed reading a data-pad.

“This time it wasn’t my fault” he argued putting the device down,

“And here I was expecting you to have run out of the med-bay as soon as you woke up” Anakin let out a dry laugh at that and carefully glanced over at Kix who was giving him the medic death glare.

“I was threatened”

“Never expected that to hold back the mighty ‘hero with no fear’!” Obi-wan countered shuddering as he felt the glare bore through the back of his head,

“Usually it doesn’t, but Kix can be very convincing”

____________________________

“General”

“What is it Rex?” Anakin asked as he looked up at his Captain. The man had his eyes downcast something definitely bothering him.

“May I ask a personal question?” Anakin frowned at those words, what did he mean by personal question,

“Sure” The Jedi was hesitant as he looked at the Captain, the man set his helmet on the table next to the med bay bed and sat down in the visitor chair that had been put there for Ahsoka, after Kix had pretty much forced him to stay there for a good week.

“What does it mean for a slave to be ‘Pretty’?” Anakin froze, eyes widening as he stared at the golden-brown orbs of his Captain, while his hands gripped the fabric of the blanked tightly.

“Where did you hear that” Anakin laughed, trying his best to force the crease in his forehead to disappear and to sound as carefree as possible. The Generals eyes roamed over the med bay, no other clone but Kix was there and even he seemed to be listening in,

“You sir” Confusion, worry, distress, guilt all quickly filtered through Anakin’s face before he settled on disgust and self-loathing, head hanging down a little as he looked at the white sheets, “I understand there is a whole slave hierarchy but I’m not sure what you meant by ‘pret-” Rex was cut off by the wave of Anakin’s hand,

“Don’t use that word” Rex nodded in affirmation as he saw the downcast look of his General,

“How did you hear of this?” Anakin asked more firmly, a tone he rarely used

“When you were delirious from infection, you spoke about being a slave and that you were called that” Anakin gulped shoulders sagging as he pulled his knee to his chest right arm resting on it as he tried to curl in on himself just a little,

“Usually, a pleasure slave is called pretty” Rex gulped, what did the General mean by that, “There are 3 main category of slaves, pleasure slaves that are sold for, well sex. Worker slaves, there are different categories, but I was a worker slave. We’re usually used to repair things or work in mines, something like that. Then there are fighter slaves, used for things like illegal gladiator pit fights.”

“What does that have to do with you being called that”

“Worker slaves, if they were good looking enough or young enough could be sold off for the night to brothels or customers” Rex felt utter despair seep the life out of his very core.

“that…” Rex had to confirm, had to make sure what he had just heard was accurate, that someone had used his friend his brother in that way when he was an adiik!

“Happened all the time”

“I’m sorry” Rex’s voice was soft as he spoke head bowed, “I should not have asked”

“It’s alright you didn’t know”


End file.
